Blood of olympus
by mistihart
Summary: Ok first story like ever on fanfiction kinda nervous, but please don't be afraid to give me reviews. Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson:( I am in love with him tho I kinda throw it together because I have been wanting to do it for some time I just have never been able to get started so here it Sorry about any spelling errors, I am actually dyslexic and ADHD trust no lie Enjoy


**Ok**_** so it is my first fan fiction like ever, so don't be afraid to give me reviews.**_

_**Sadly I do not own Percy Jackson:( **_

_**This is not the real book of Olympus I'm just tired of waiting so I'm writing my own! Sorry for any spelling errors**_

_**I kinda throw it together I have been wanting to do it story for a while and I finally just sit down and did it so yay! Hope you enjoy it! I review it if there are still spelling errors don't be afraid to tell me **_

1

JASON

Jason had his back against Piper's facing, three giants Otis and Ephialtes banes of Dionysus and Enceladus bane of Athena. All stood ready in there Greek armor swords pointed ready to battle. Jason look around the hill of lycabettus Percy and Annabeth were being attack Porphyrion bane of Zeus, Polybotes bane of Poseidon and Alcyoneus bane of Hades, they only had seconds before being overtaken by the Giants. To his right he could see Hazel on the ground pasted out blood appearing from her head. Frank standing over her with Leo at his back arms a blaze, fighting off the giants Gration bane of Artemis, Otus bane of Apollo, Mimes bane of Hephaestus, and Hippolytus bane of Hermes. In the center of the battle Jason hear a roar of laughter, it was his least favorite great-grandmother Gaia.

_Jason this is your future; why fight when you can give me Percy and Annabeth. I will allow Piper and you to live together on some island happily ever after, all you have do is hand over Percy and Annabeth. _

Jason awoke to his whole bed wet with sweat, he finally start to calm down when he realized he was in his own cabin on the agro II. Jason look to his waist watch 3:41, he knew he was not going to be able to go back to sleep after that nightmare. Jason slip on a t-shirt and brush through his hair with his figures.

He started towards the door he put his hand gently on the door knot, the knot was cold against his burning skin. He turned the knot slowly trying hard not to make a noise, he tie toe to through down the hall and up the starts. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he look toward the consul where Leo would be, but it was vacant with only a smooth hum in his place. Which means that the ship is on auto-driver Leo installed that after, he had gotten blown sky high by the snow witch Khione. Jason had the whole deck to himself if you didn't not count Festus. "Hey boy" Jason pet the top of the metal dragons had, he growl something Jason didn't not understand. Jason walk to the other side of the deck up to the rail, he peered over at the wave pressing against the ship. The wind blowing through his sandy blond hair, the scent of sea water and the sound of waves finally brought his heart back to normal pace. Jason started to think of his whole life his first meeting with Lupa, becoming a praetor, waking up on the bus with Leo and Piper. Piper that girl his girl Jason and Piper had been dating a couple of mouths now, and every second became better than the first. Jason could sit here for hours, and just think of Piper.

"What are you doing up here?" Jason heart start to speed up again, he turn to find kaleidoscope eyes staring at him.

"Piper! Gods umm I couldn't sleep so I came out here to get some fresh air, what are you doing out here?" Jason couldn't help but be a little nervous. It was about four a-clock in the morning, and here he was alone with the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Same" she paused for a second, then walk to the rail beside besides him. Jason gently put his hand in to hers, and for a while they just stay like that as time move by around them. "Jason?"

Jason turn his head to face hers they're eyes lock "I'm scared I'm going to lose you, we are going to be In Athens in eight days. What if I lose you or Leo or any or the crew-" Jason pressed his figure to her lips.

"That's not going to happened I will never leave you, as for the crew together we are one of the greatest teams in history. Together nothing can stop us, not even the mother of earth". He leaned in their lips locked a spark filled his body, the electric spark with to his lip "Ouch" Piper pulled away and pressed her fingers to her lips "did you, did you just we, electric me?"

"Sor-" before Jason could finish his apology Piper pushed her lips back to his, Jason put his hands on her hips while Piper played with his hair. What a perfect memory it was going to be Jason thought which was about to be ruined, Jason heard a noise coming from downstairs. He started to pull away but it was too late, they had been caught!

"o" Jason look over to see Leo and Percy looking at them, Leo and Percy both had a smirk that with ear to ear.

"Way to go Jason!" Leo congratulated him, Piper turn as red as a tomato. She dash down the stairs before Jason could stop her. Percy and Leo were still smirking at him, finally he Percy spoke up "congrats man y'all's first kiss, nice!"

"More like first make out" Leo joked.

"No I just couldn't sleep an-"

"O we can see why you couldn't sleep" Percy joined in before dying of laughter Leo join in they both fail on the deck uncontrollably laughing.

"I'm going to go change and eat some breakfast" Jason run towards the stairs.

Jason had just place his foot on the first step, when suddenly he heard a high noted scream. Percy was now on his feet his sword Riptide draw and Leo's arms were ablaze.

"Help Please"

_**Cliffhanger... it will not be the biggest cliffhanger. first chapter yay! I really don't have a life so I should post pretty offend **_

_**Review favorite follow**_


End file.
